


Soiled Dove

by snazzelle



Series: Kink Series [4]
Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crossdressing Kink, Humor, Insecurity, M/M, Shameless Smut, bottom!zak, roleplaying, top!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak wanted to knock the air out of the other man with a look. He had baught everything thinking it would set Nick's blood boiling, but Zak wasn't so sure anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soiled Dove

_Well... damn._  Zak stared at the clothes on the bed, clad only in a towel, wondering how he's going to get into  _that_  and not feel like an idiot for the next few hours. Nick was suppose to come knocking soon, so he knew he had to get everything on and then get into character before he arrived. He didn't want it to seem so unbelievable Nick ended up laughing. No, Zak wanted to knock the air out of the other man with a look.  
  
He bit his lip, a slight wince marring his features. He didn't really know if this was the way, though. He had baught everything thinking it would set Nick's blood boiling, but Zak wasn't so sure anymore. He picked up the lacy underwear, one item from the set, blushing madly at the thought of putting something so feminine on. It was a stupid idea-- why the hell did he think this would be a good idea?  
  
Oh right. Zak threw the panties back on the bed with a frown. They were investigating Birdcage Theatre and Zak thought it would've been entertaining to reinact a whore and client scene. He turned his back on the bed and tightened the towel around his hips.  _Oh, my God. So stupid..._  
  
He stared at the blinking clock on the dvd player, he had a few minutes before Nick arrived. Zak already promised Nick that he was going to surprise him and he did already buy these... these... Zak groaned and laughed pathetically to himself.  _What the fuck did I get myself in to?_  
  
He crossed his arms. Zak tried to collect himself and and the confidence he always had when the cameras were on. He could do this. It's just some clothes... Some... really... revealing, girly, lacey and soft satin...  
  
Zak felt his cock twitch.  _Oh God, just kill me._  He planted his face in his hands and laughed.  
  
In a fit of confidence, Zak threw the towel on a chair and faced the bed containing the outfit for the night. Grabbing the panties first, Zak bended over to pull the garmet over his legs, the blush hightening at the snug fit around his hips. Is it suppose to fit like that? He looked over his shoulder before turning the other way and looking under his arm trying to get a good view of his butt. He didn't know much about ladies underwear, well, for wearing at least, but he didn't think the stitching down the back would ride up his crack and barely cup his cheeks.  _Nick better_  really  _appreciate this..._  
  
Zak's attention returned to the bed, his eyes zeroing in on the corset. The black sleek fabric really stood out on the light sheets of the hotel room. Curiously, he picked it up, a bit confused on how he's going to put it on. The storeclerk at the fetishist boutique (and that was a journey he'll never take alone again) told him it would be easy-- all he needed to do was hook it up at the front, but what about these chords at the back? Did he need to tighten it? Was it aloud?  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Zak wrapped it around his waist, the ends just touching where the underwear began. He growled as he stretched it around himself, sucking in air as he hooked it shut. If it broke... well, he's been laughing at himself all day, once more wouldn't hurt.  
  
He exhaled carefully, feeling the boning squeeze into his waist. Zak was glad that everything was still in one piece. He smoothed his hands over the fabric, wonder taking over his face at the smooth curve it created. It didn't change the masculine V line of his body, but it did give him a bit of a feminine shape. Zak smiled softly as he felt down his waist, feeling the slight flair at the hips.  _Although..._  his eyebrows furrowed. It did restrict his breathing. That might be bothersome.  
  
Zak pursed his lips. He's just going to have to get over it. His eyes returned to the rest of the outfit, his mind screaming "no" at the thigh high stockings. He picked them up, his mind going blank at the silky feel as he rubbed his fingertips on them. He twitched, his mind speeding after a few seconds. Would Nick appreciate this, or would he just laugh? Zak looked down at his legs. He didn't show them often... hell, he always wore loose pants, but Nick liked them. He never really said it, but how could Zak not think so when the other man liked to stroke his calves as he kisses up the inside of his thighs before...  
  
 _Down, boy._  He knew better than to get hard  _now._  Zak threw the stockings back on the bed. Maybe not. He already felt rediculous. Why did he have to stop on that one channel that aired a fashion show featuring a men's line with corsets? Well, the line didn't exactly contain a design like  _this..._  
  
His hands returned to the hooks, ready to take the corset off and just wing it with the panties when Nick called his name from the other side of the door and knocked. Zak's eyes darted to the door, squeeking slightly as he told the other man to wait a minute as he grabbed the matching white robe to cover himself. Tying it shut, Zak tried to bring out more of his confidence as he opened the door and saw the other man smiling softly at him.  
  
Leaning on the doorframe and crossing his arms, Zak hooded his eyes, "Nick."  
  
Nick mirrored the look on Zak's face, reaching forward to stroke at the visible hollow of Zak's throat with a thumb, "I'm not too early, am I?"  
  
Zak had to tilt his head a bit more in order to look Nick in the eyes. The man gained another inch over Zak with Zak shoeless. He surpressed a shiver as Nick smoothed his hand over his satin clothed shoulder. He never wore satin before, but the fabric felt fantastic rubbing against his skin. Looking under his lashes at Nick, Zak could tell that the other man was quite facinated seeing him in the clingy robe.  
  
He uncrossed his arms and wound them around Nick's torso, bringing the other man into the room. "Never," Zak practically purred as he pulled the door shut around Nick's back. He watched Nick suck on his bottom lip as Zak smoothed his fingers under Nick's shirt to feel the warm skin of his hips.  
  
"You promised me something, right?" Nick asked. Zak smiled as the other man held his hands down against his skin.  
  
Zak tilted his head down and tried to give Nick his best bedroom eyes, "Of course... always, for my best customer."  
  
Zak chuckled lightly when he saw Nick's eye darken with lust, and smiled playfully when he walked away, Nick following him like a lost puppy. Zak had always wondered why women enjoyed playing with a man's head like this, but he could see why now. It excited Zak to see Nick in this state and they had yet to do anything.  
  
Turning around, Zak had expected to see Nick about ready to jump him into the sheets, but he faced Nick and quirked an eyebrow. He just had the other man's attention a second ago, but now Nick wasn't even looking at him. Zak almost fell into the urge to just throw the other man onto the bed, but instead looked over his own shoulder. Zak stuttered, "It's, uh, not what it looks like."  
  
"Not what it looks like, huh." Nick said, and Zak could hint a note of jealousy as the other man reached forward to grab the pair of stockings laying carelessly on the sheets. He held them up and Zak blushed as Nick unraveled them. "Who was here a moment ago?"  
  
Zak opened and closed his mouth, not exactly sure if he should feel offended or amused. He opted for a simple, "What?" and defensively crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, they sure as hell don't... belong... to," Zak felt his face heat up as Nick slowly looked him up and down before narrowing his eyes at him, "Are they yours?"  
  
"Of course not," Zak said quickly as he backed away.  
  
"What else are you hiding from me?"  
  
"Hiding?"  
  
"Under that robe. Take it off."  
  
It was like a cat and mouse chase and Zak felt a bit trapped as he was backed away from the bed and against the wall. He held his hands up and placed them on Nick's chest as the other man crowded him into a corner and he tried to joke his way around Nick's serious face as he laid on a faint western lilt and said, "Why, I'm just not that type of man!"  
  
He got a snicker for his effort, but Nick reached for the belt and untied it. Zak automatically grabbed at the front to keep it closed. Biting his lip as Nick leaned down so every word he spoke brushed his lips against Zak's, Zak held Nick's gaze as the other man said, "Don't waste my time."  
  
"Can I, maybe, use the restroom first?"  
  
"Let me see what's under that robe and I'll think about it."  
  
Zak huffed as fingers pulled at the open slit around his neck. Slowly letting go, he broke his gaze with Nick as the other man gave him space. The robe fell open, and Nick pushed it down his shoulders and around his elbows. Zak bit the inside of his cheek, his brain running at lightspeed as he tried to come up with something to say about his state of dress. Nick's surprised gasp didn't even register.  
  
It felt like hours to Zak before Nick said anything. He knew Nick was better than to laugh, or make fun of him but he couldn't stop himself from thinking the worst. He just wanted to hide in a hole and never come out when Nick said breathlessly, "Wow... Zak."  
  
He took a quick peek.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Zak's eyes widened at Nick's exclamation and moaned as Nick attacked his lips, pushing him further into the corner. He felt hands smooth down his waist, rubbing the tight fabric against his skin before one anchored at his hips, and the other went up into the corner behind Zak's head. Zak tried to bring his arms around Nick, but the robe caught his elbows and held him back.  
  
Zak fought with the robe, rubbing himself sensually against Nick causing the other man to groan. Freeing his arms, he was a bit surpised to feel the hand around his waist tighten and one of his wrists held up over his head. The body in front of him pressed even tighter against him and Zak had never felt so out of breath as the other man dominated the kiss.  
  
"Where'd you get these?" Nick asked against his lips. Zak nipped against Nick's, hoping he'd get distracted so he wouldn't have to answer.  
  
He felt Nick chuckle as he sucked on his lower lip. He bit him, but Nick just grunted and pushed a leg between his own, eliciting a gasp from Zak. He turned his head away, panting as Nick nuzzled him and kissed him under his ear.  
  
"You're right, it doesn't matter," Nick whispered and quickly spun Zak to face the corner. Zak cursed, his hands coming up to stop himself from slamming too hard against the wall and his face heated up as the other man stepped back to run his hands down his sides.  
Zak could feel the other man's eyes on him and he really just wanted to grab the robe and cover himself as Nick silently touched him. He was used to Nick's teasing, but he was used to it being so direct. At the moment, Zak had barely an idea if Nick approved of this or not and he whimpered as Nick's hands reached his hips, one hand stopping low on his back to play with the little bow keeping the corset tight.  
"Sh," Nick kissed up the line of Zak's neck, "slow down, you're going to pass out."  
  
He didn't even realize he was breathing quickly, and Zak gulped before trying to calm himself. Nick laid kisses down on his broad shoulders and asked him what was wrong as he got himself back in control.  
  
"Don't tease me," Zak said, and he mentally cheered as his voice came out a lot stronger than he felt.  
  
"Tease you? Like, maliciously? Zak, have you  _seen_  your ass in this?" Nick spanked one cheek hard and Zak's breath hitched.  
  
"What the fuck?" Zak spun around, rubbing at the sting as he glared at Nick, "Did you really just do that?"  
  
Nick grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above Zak's head, smirking as he recalled the scene, "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? Money was exchanged."  
  
Zak opened his mouth, but no words came out, speechless for a moment. "Time out. You're being rough, Nick," Zak pouted, "You can't bruise the goods."  
  
"I can't help it," Nick looked him over, "How'd did you even..." he used one hand to hold Zak's wrists, the other went down to carress the reddened skin, "fuck, it's something I've never seen before."  
  
"Well... since we were here, I thought maybe..."  
  
"I wanted you to be my girl from Birdcage?"  
  
"Not a girl, you asshole." Zak glared at him and pushed Nick away roughly. Nick shoved him hard against the wall.  
  
"No, not a girl at all, Zak," Nick agreed and Zak blushed as Nick looked down his body, "You should look ridiculous." He pulled Zak closer to himself, the other man resisting and spitting angry words at him as Nick said, "But you look sexy as hell in lingerie."  
  
Every word died in Zak's throat, but he still glared at Nick. The other man smiled indulgently and leaned forward to kiss him. Zak felt his anger melt away as Nick sighed against his lips.  
  
"Time in?" Nick asked quietly. Zak nodded and bit back a groan as Nick cupped his ass and pulled him forward, his legs spreading open as Nick ground into him against the wall.  
  
"Get me out of this, Nick," Zak struggled to say through moans, but Nick just shook his head and hooked one of Zak's legs around his waist. Fingers easily traced the stitching between his cheeks and Zak whimpered at the intimate feel. Nick teasingly scratched against Zak's hole through the soft satin and Zak couldn' stop his hips from bucking, gasping at the feel of their cocks brushing, his arms coming up around Nick's shoulders and pulling the other man even tighter against him. He connected their lips, Nick matching the intensity of the kiss as Zak struggled to breathe.  
  
Zak pulls away first and felt the other man chuckle against his collarbone. He was only given a few seconds to breathe before Nick practically threw him on the bed, Zak pliant and dizzy. Zak barely struggled as the other man crawled on top and pushed his thighs apart to kneel in between.  
  
"Jesus, Zak. Wear these more often."  
  
His arousal was barely contained in the tight material, the satin stretched taut. Zak was used to Nick looking at him like this, but not in  _these_  and Zak moved to cover himself. Nick pushed his hands away. He curiously reached forward to touch the soft material and Zak holds back a whimper and pulls his hips up.  
  
"Does it really feel that good?" Nick asked and Zak could only nod as the other man shifted the cloth against his hard cock. He groaned and spread his legs wider as Nick massaged him through the thin material and whined when Nick took his hand away.  
"Nick..."  
  
"I got an idea."  
  
Zak laid back and watched as Nick stood by the bed, a hand going down to touch himself through the panties. It was damn addicting. Whatever the hell these panties were made of-- satin, was it? Whatever, Zak made it a mission to find some boxers in the same material. He put his hand over the buldge and pressed down, moaning as the heat of his hand made it through the thin satin.  
  
"Fuck, babe... doesn't that hurt you?"  
  
Zak opened his eyes, he didn't even realized he closed them, and felt his heart race when he realized Nick had already undressed. He was a little upset that he was too distracted to watch, but Nick's hand pushing his own against his trapped cock made him forget all about it.  
"Fuck," Zak breathed as Nick controlled the movement of his palm. He was aleady straining against the satin, the material tight against his erection. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he couldn't help pressing his hips up against his own hand. He whimpered when Nick pushed his hand away and replaced it with his own warm palm.  
  
"Please, Nick," Zak shuddered.  
  
Nick shook his head, "Nah, you look good in them." He curled his fingers around the buldge and squeezed. "But lets make this less uncomfortable for you." Nick reached under the band, groaning at the moist heat he found there and pulled Zak's cock up to lay flat against his stomach, the tight band of his panties holding his cock down, immobile.  
  
"There," Nick smirked to himself, getting his eyeful before leaning over Zak, effectively pinning the other man with his hips. He rocked forward and both men gasp.  
  
"Hgn... you're right. It feels good," Nick said. He grabbed one of Zak's legs and pulled it around his waist as he ground between Zak's thighs. Zak moaned as he felt pressure against his sex, and his breath quickened at the feel of Nick's length sliding against his own through the satin.  
  
Zak whimpered, "Dude, get on with it already!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Nick flipped him and pulled Zak up on his knees. Grabbing the edges of the panties, he tore them down too and Zak snapped at him for being to rough again.  
  
"You want it now, I'm only doing what you say." He pulled Zak open. The other man tried to pull away from being so obscenely displayed, "Damn, you got ready down here too?"  
  
Zak groaned and barried his face in his arms as Nick held his hips up. He was embarassed, but if there was a position he loved the most while bottoming, it'd be this one.  
  
"Well, had I done this correctly, you were supposed to be so fucking horny you just got in. Not my fault I miscalculated how kinky you are. Needing to touch everything, you fucker," Zak mumbled. Nick chuckled behind him and before Zak knew it fingers were shoved into him.  
  
"Nick, slow down! Get 'em out, what the hell?"  
  
Nick stopped moving his hand, his fingers deep within Zak's body, "What, I thought you were ready." He pulled his fingers out and slipped in only two, curling his fingers to watch Zak's back arch, "See?" He pushed in the third again and Zak easily accepted them.  
  
Zak groaned and reached under himself to stroke his cock. His upper body lowered down to the bed as the discomfort turned into pleasure, rocking himself back on Nick's hand.  
  
"I wish you'd of let me watch." Nick said as he leaned over Zak's back and sighed as he felt the soft satin slide against his skin. Zak shook his head. "Want to see you rock on your fingers. Your other hand around your cock, too, huh?"  
  
 _The things that come out of that mouth._  Zak got on his hands and turned his head, grabbing Nick by the back of his neck to seal their lips together. Nick groaned into Zak's mouth as he furiously kissed him to shut him up.  
  
Zak whimpered as Nick pulled his hands away and turned forward as Nick aligned himself with his ready entrance. He didn't even get a warning as Nick shoved in balls deep.  
  
"Oh, God," Zak gasped as the taller man kept a quick and steady pace, his back arching away from Nick as he clenched around the intrusion. Nick barried his face in Zak's shoulder, moaning into tense muscles and Zak basked in the feel of Nick panting against him, the moans reverberating off his chest.  
  
"Fuck, yes, Nick. Like that." Zak could feel Nick nod against him and whined as the heat on his back moved away.  
  
Zak cried out as Nick pounded even harder into him. He fell onto his elbows and Zak struggled to hold the position with the feel of Nick's turgid flesh fucking into his hole. He felt light headed, barely able to form words as Nick pulled moan after moan out of him with each thrust. He was groaning out encouragement, telling Zak to fuck him back and Zak did so mindlessly.  
  
"Let me come, let me come..." Zak begged and Nick answered him with a shift of his hips, quickly finding Zak's prostate and wrapping a hand around his cock. Zak keened his approval, his hips stuttering, overwhelmed.  
  
He was so close. Heat pooled low in his gut as he got closer to release. He got on his hands again, squeezing his fists into the sheets as he ground back against Nick's hips.  _Right there, right there..._  
  
"Don't come yet," Nick growled and Zak whimpered out a "no" as Nick squeezed his hand around the base of his cock, denying him release. Zak sat back on his knees, sitting on Nick's lap as he thrusted himself down on Nick's length. Nick retaliated by wrapping his other hand around the head of Zak's cock, pushing his thumb against the slit to stop any flow of liquid. It hurt, his body begging for orgasm as he writhed in Nick's lap.  
  
Nick moaned as Zak clenched around him, the man unable to sit still. Nick tightened his hold and Zak forced himself to freeze, every once in a while twitching his hips away from Nick as the other man rocked shallowly into him, spilling his warm seed into his spasming body.  
Zak leaned forward again, putting his hands on the bed to stretch out his torso. The corset was making it hard for him to breathe and he nearly passed out just sitting on the other man's dick. He lost the strength in his arms, but Nick leaned back and pulled him against his chest before he could fall on his face.  
  
"I hate you so much right now."  
  
Nick chuckled and pushed the other man forward off his cock. Zak growled and glared over his shoulder.  
  
"You just enjoy pushing me left and right, don't you?"  
  
"I wanted to see you," Nick explained, "Maybe I want to see you touch yourself." He laid down and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"What." Zak's glare was positively burning as he narrowed his eyes. Nick just brought a hand up and twirled a finger before putting it back behind his head.  
  
Zak faced him and sat on Nick's hips, making sure to center his weight so Nick couldn't easily flip them. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, moaning at the upstroke and smirking as Nick followed the movement with his eyes.  
  
Nick slapped Zak's hand away.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Not like that."  
  
"Time is money, bro. What the fuck do you want me to do."  
  
"Right here," Nick said, his hands coming up to trace Zak's wet and fucked loose entrance. Zak only scoffed, his hips moving with Nick's hand for a moment.  
  
"Excuse me? I could get off just fine like this." He reached for his cock again but Nick slapped it away again. His hands lock at Zak's hips to flip them, but Zak grounded himself and smirked haughtily at having pinned him. Nick frowned. He grabbed Zak by the cock and pulled, pushing even harder on his hip until Zak got on his back. The stronger male stared up at him, his eyes wide and breath shallow. Nick smirked from between Zak's legs and Zak reached down to hold Nick's wrists.  
  
"What the fuck, dude."  
  
"Cool move, right?"  
  
"Let go of my cock."  
  
Nick laughed and loosened his grip. Zak relaxed into the sheets, shifted his hips and spread his legs a little wider. Nick bit his lip as he watched Zak reach behind himself to massage his entrance with his finger tips.  
  
"You know I," Zak gasped as he slipped a finger, then two, inside, "I can't come like this."  
  
Nick nodded and brought his hands foward to feel the muscles tense in Zak's thighs, "If you beg prettily enough, I might help."  
  
"I shouldn't have to beg at all, Nick, " Zak whined, "I'm on my fucking back fucking myself on my fingers, with your fucking cum leaking all over the sheets from my  _ass._ " He gasped in discomfort as he slides in third and lets out a moan as he starts moving them again, "Least of all, I'm  _still_  in the damned corset, can hardly breathe and I swear I'm getting blue balls. At least suck my dick, or something."  
  
Nick hummed, distracted, as he watched Zak's hole stretch around cum-soaked fingers and his cock leaking precum onto dark satin. Zak rolls his eyes before tapping him in the side of the head with his free hand, "Hey!"  
  
"That's fucking hot, Zak." Nick said and he moved is hands up to play with hard nipples,smiling as heat rose to Zak's cheeks, "Is it good?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it good."  
  
"Fuck, Nick, I don't know what you want me to say." Zak panted as he worked to hold his position.  
  
Nick chuckled and kissed down the line of Zak's neck before going down to lick where the corset began under his pecks. His fingers reach down between spread thighs to pet at the stretched ring as Zak moves his own fingers within himself, "Come on... tell me how good it feels."  
"I'd rather it be your cock, but that's out of commission, you asshole."  
  
Nick laughed against his chest, "Bitchy."  
  
" _Nick,_  I want to come so bad..." Zak moaned and his breath hitched as Nick took an nipple into his mouth. He smiled against it as Zak's hips really started to rock back down against his hand, the action quickly draining at his nearly spent energy.  
  
"Yeah, and?" Nick asked as he scratched his hands down the corset and down to his legs. Zak cursed at him as Nick made sure he didn't touch his cock at all.  
  
"Come on, Nick. Want your hands on me, " Zak breathed, "want your mouth..."  
  
"Good, what else?" Nick asked and his hands went back up to Zak's face to carress a thumb at the corner of his lips. Zak groaned as Nick reached down to pulled his hand away from himself and exchange it with his own. He felt empty and bit at the pad of Nick's thumb as Nick continued to tease him.  
  
"Anything, Nick,  _anything._  Want to cum so bad. Please, Nick, please!"  
  
"I love hearing that word come out of your mouth," Nick said and groaned as he got on his knees and rubbed his renewed arousal against the back of Zak's thigh, "You feel that?"  
  
Zak nodded frantically and would've cried in relief as Nick slid the head of is cock down his taint and pushed inside. He pulled out.  
  
"Nick!"  
  
Nick groaned as he continued to headfuck him, groaning as he watched the swollen pucker try to hold him in.  
  
"Goddamnit, Nick!" Zak gripped him by the shoulders, "Fuck me! Please!" He begged and cried out when Nick complied and with practiced ease, brushed his prostate on the first try.  
  
"You fucking  _tease,_ " Zak groaned and Nick moved to pull out, "Oh, please, no, don't, please..."  
  
Nick chuckled, his groan cutting it off as he started a slow, but solid rythm and Zak continued to beg now that he knew how to keep Nick moving. Nick tried to keep his own moans down in order to hear him as he leaned over the stronger male.  
  
"Won't last long, Zak," Nick said. He was still over sensitive after release and he struggled to keep his cool. Zak struggled to  _breathe_  as he lost himself to sensation. Nick grabbed the cock bobbing between them, feeling it throb in his palm and Zak cried out.  
  
"No! Please, Nick, don't..." Zak whimpered, "Let me cum."  
  
"Don't worry, baby... gonna let you," Nick said quietly back and he stroked the heated flesh as Zak writhed underneath him.  
  
Zak pushed his cock through Nick's grip, his hole spasming around the other man's cock. His orgasm surprised him, warm liquid shooting over his abdomen and chest, and the last thing he saw before he passes out is Nick falling forward to steal a kiss as he released within him again.  
  
  
  
  
"Zak... Zak, come on, open your eyes."  
  
  
  
  
Zak blinked his eyes open, squinting in the dim light as Nick calmly spoke to him. He felt hands in his hair and he tried to focus his vision.  
  
"... Don't look so smug."  
  
Nick laughed and leaned over Zak from his side. Their lips met and Zak sighed as their lips moved slowly together for a simple opened mouth kiss. Nick smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and his hands moved down to carress Zak's naked side.  
  
"I think we ruined your corset," Nick said, "You passed out. Then I freaked out and tore it off of you."  
  
Zak scoffed, "Good riddance. Couldn't breathe in the damned thing." He smiled though as Nick pouted, "But, you really liked it, didn't you?"  
  
Nick hummed and rested his head on Zak's shoulder. His arm came around to rest around Zak's middle. "I do... but I like the feel of your skin better."  
  
Zak nodded and they laid there in comfortable silence until Nick spoke up.  
  
"I don't think I can walk into the prostitute's room and resist the urge to throw you on the bed after tonight." Nick smoothed his thumb over a hipbone, "I'm going to keep thinking about you in that corset... like one of the Soiled Doves."  
  
Zak rolled his eyes, "Then I'm not walking into the room, bro." He rolled on top of Nick and the other man stared sleepily up at him, "Think the female ghosts could tell I've just been taken by you?"  
  
Nick matched the cheeky smile on Zak's face and dragged his hands down to curl around Zak's ass. Zak gasped.  
  
"You sore?" Nick grinned as Zak nodded, "Then yeah. Yeah, they'd totally be able to tell. If you could still walk straight tomorrow night, then it's going to be because they could totally smell sex off of you."  
  
"Huh? Nick, I perfer to shower before every investigation."  
  
"Then I'll take you again right after." He laughed as Zak sigh exasperatedly, "Hey, if I get you out of my system by then, the prostitute's room will be a walk in the park," he paused, "Maybe they'll recognize the smell of cum dripping out of you," his smile turned devious, "Maybe they'll think you're one of them."  
  
Zak snorted, " _Right,_  they'd be so surprised. I hope we catch that."  
  
Nick laughed at his sarcasm and Zak rolled off of him, tucking himself in to Nick's side. He hid a small smile into Nick's skin laughing to himself when he saw the remains of the corset scattered on the hotel room floor.


End file.
